Property of Kai
by Rumi-Chan
Summary: YAOI! IT IS BACK! [Tyka, MaRe] It all started with Kai and his problem about showing off his property. Next came Truth or Dare. Now, Tyson has to face the biggest predicament of his life.
1. Chapter I: Property of Kai

Konnichiwa minna-san! Yes, here's another Tyka story for you to bask in! However, it's a one-shot!  
  
Tyson: Does this mean that you won't have to torture us with more chapters?  
  
Rumi-Chan: Yes.  
  
Kai: YAY! *holds up a sign that says: Rumi-Chan does not own Beyblade whatsoever!*  
  
Rumi-Chan: *sweatdrops* I have no clue what got him so motivated.  
  
Tyson: *also sweatdrops* I have no clue either..  
  
Rumi-Chan: Enough chatter, on with the fic!  
  
Property of Kai  
  
By  
  
Rumi-Chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a bright, sunny, but hot and sticky day. Max and Rei were walking hand in hand to Tyson's house. Once they got there though, they heard screaming and shouting from inside. Fearing for the safety of their friend, they tried opening the door, but found the door locked. So they resorted to pounding and yelling.  
  
After a few minutes, someone answered the door. Max and Rei were shocked to find Kai at Tyson's house. Kai looked at them and raised an eyebrow, "Well, are you coming in or not?" The other two kept on gaping at Kai and thought, 'why would Kai be at Tyson's house? Those two are like cats and dogs! If you leave those two together for less than two minutes, they'll slice each other's throats!' However, their thoughts were interrupted by Kai, "Will stop staring at me like that? Don't stand there all day, Ty wants you to come inside," he then turned his head to look at Ty, "don't you, Ty?" Tyson answered from inside the house, "Yeah right, Kai!"  
  
Rei asked, "Why don't you want to come out, Tyson?" Tyson's muffled voice replied, "I can't!" Max said, "Oh, come on! It's not as if you have a shirt that claims that you are the property of someone! Just come on out Ty!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson finally emerged outside of the house, wearing a trench coat that reached all the down to his ankles. Max cried, "Tyson! It's warm outside! Why the hell are you wearing that long trench coat when it's like an oven out here?" Tyson gulped, "Because.I..want to?" Rei looked at Tyson suspiciously, "Ha ha, Tyson! Come on, just what are you hiding?" Tyson sighed, "Do you really want to know?" Kai smirked, "You can't keep it a secret forever, Ty." "Alright then," Tyson said, "but you have to promise that you won't laugh!" Max said, "Don't worry, we won't." Tyson took off his trench coat, and Max and Rei just stared at Tyson's outfit.  
  
Tyson looked like a girl wearing a mini skirt, loose knee-high socks, and sneakers. But the two were surprised at the shirt Tyson was wearing. It was a short-sleeved shirt that read in bold letters: Property of Kai (no touchie, unless you're Kai)! Rei shrieked, "Why the hell are you wearing that?" Max agreed, "Dude, you look like a girl!" Tyson snapped, "Don't look at me like that! I didn't want to wear this friggin' outfit in the first place! Blame that jackass Kai!" Kai tried to look innocent, "Me? Make you wear that? Trust me Ty; you're lucky I haven't pounced on you by now!" Hearing this, Tyson flushed a deep shade of red. After three minutes of goggling at Tyson's shirt, Max and Rei burst into laughter.  
  
Rei was clutching his sides, "Max is right, you do look like a girl!" Max was also doubling over with laughter. Tyson yelled, "Hey! You said you weren't going to laugh!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
Tyson: You made me dress up like a girl! WHY? WHY!  
  
Kai: *drools*  
  
Rumi-Chan: Kai! Don't drool!  
  
Yes, I know, it was very short! I hoped you liked it though. I came up with this fic from a fanart I drew of Tyson dressed in a miniskirt with a shirt that said 'Property of Kai (no touchie, unless you're Kai)!'  
  
Anywhoo, it wouldn't hurt to review!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~*Rumi-Chan*~ 


	2. Chapter II: Holy Crap! Underpants!

Hiya all you Tyka lovers! After months of not updating this…the second chapter of POK is UP!  *punches fist in the air* Now…for my lovely reviewers! ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to all those awesome people who put up with my EXTREME LAZINESS…yes…you may hit me on the head with the weapon of your choice should I have another writer's block like this…

**~* *_* *~** WHEE!! Tyson's a girl! Tyson's a girl! AHAHAHA!!! Tyson's a girl…not really, but yeah…

**~*darkphoenix*~ **WHEE!!! A TYSON PLUSHIE FOR ME?! *attempts to huggle it, but it is snatched by Kai* KAI!  Why steal that plushie?!  You have the real thing! .

**~*I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p*~ **I have the picture…but…I need a scanner!  My dad said, "I'll get you one soon!"  Yeeeeaaaah, he said that, like, five months ago…  Enjoy!

**~*Kiwi Kitaro*~** It was like a schoolgirl type miniskirt…actually it was mine…but I'm sure that Kai got into his "kleptomaniac" mood and stole it.  To get it back…torture him.  If that doesn't work, threaten to write non-Tyka fics…trust me, he'll talk.

**~*Lunare Valhart*~ **After four freaking months of not updating this…it's UPDATED!! *does the happy dance* Anywhoo, I hope you like this chappie!

**~*cooldud12345678901*~ **Wow…loooooong name…anywhoo, I'm glad that you like this, and it's going to be continued! ^^

**~*Kiina*~ **Salve!  Here is some extremely insane albeit kawaii tykaness and MaReness!  Enjoy!

**~*dna18*~ **Funny, ne?  Glad that you liked it! ^^ Here's the next chappie!

**~*Nyaru*~ **Thankies! ^^ Tyson's masculinity has been severely blemished… *sniggers*

**~*Peeps Inferior*~ **WA!!! THANK YOU! ^^ Another chappie for your enjoyment! ^^

**~*Ko-chan to Ya-chan*~ **I know…I read her fic.  Now I feel like drawing Sailor T (a.k.a. SAILOR TYSON)! Meep! Tyson's looking over here…he looks pissed…ack!  He's running with the butcher knife! MEEP!!!

**~*Spiget*~ **Spiget-sama, please tell Tyson NOT to run around nekkid… we don't want flash floods from Kai…anywhoo, update your tyka stories!  I wanna see more Tales of FIVE please! ^^

**~*Pyrogirl*~ **Okie then! ^^ Here's another chappie! ^^

**~*Who-was-seen*~ **Hello Kiina! SALVE!!! ^_^ Here's the next chappie!  After four friggin months of sitting on my arse and thinking of an idea for this fic…it finally came to me…DIVINE INSPIRATION!  Really, it came to me during my Religion class this morning! ^^;;

**~*first is cheese*~ ***looks at you* Are you okay, do you need oxygen?  If you do, I have spare oxygen tanks!  Well, I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**~*Timberwolf220*~ **TIMMY!!!!  You can use your ten-count magic mops I gave you! ^^ Don't send Kai to the hospital…let Tyson kiss his "owie" for him!

**~*Phoenix-flames-forever*~ **WAI! I'm glad you like this! ^^ Here's another chappie! ^^

**~*Chibis Unleashed*~** *blushes* Aw, thanks! ^^ Here's another installment of POK! Enjoy!

**~*Mieco*~ **You poor thing…it's okay, don't worry…it's okay.  By the way, when are you going to update your fics?  Your fics are awesome, and I can't wait for the next chappie of one of your fics to come out!

**And a big "DOMO ARIGATOU" to everyone who voted!**

**-beyblade fanatic**

**-lisa**

**-Kawii Angel**

**-Death**

**-Hikari Yamasa**

**-I luv Yugi and Daisuke so :p**

**-hee-chan2**

**-Blue Wolf Girl**

**-Louisa**

**-Noumno Yeshiaru**

**-Kiina**

**-Kiwi Kitaro**

**-Unclear Destiny (thank you!)**

**-FREAK014**

**-The Dark Abyss (I haven't heard from you in a while…what's up?)**

**-Emiri The Almighty [Your KaMa (Kai X Max) Stories are so kawaii!]**

**-dark faerie11**

**-Peeps Inferior**

**-AquaNeptune312**

**-Fallen1**

**-dna18**

**-Spiget**

**-Who-was-seen**

**-first is cheese**

**-****Phoenix****-flames-forever**

**-Chibis Unleashed**

**-****Phoenix**** 3:16**

**-Soccer*Mexi**

**-*~*Forbiddan*~***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            _Ah, yes, and for that special person who was so kind enough to **FLAME** me…here is my response to your lovely review…_

_To: (I won't put your name…be happy that I'm nice enough to save you from embarrassment)_

_*laughs hysterically* Wow…what a flame…trust me, I've received even better flames than this.  Next time you read something you hate, make sure that your flames are **constructed** properly.  Thank you for making me laugh!  Oh yeah, and you spelled "wasn't" wrong.  There's no "e" in wasn't._

_            From now on…flames will be laughed at and ignored! ^_^_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well…it's fic time! ^_^**

**Kai: Mmmm…Ty…in a skirt…me likes…**

***glares* Well, of course, you're going to love this…you practically held me at gunpoint with this…**

**Kai: Well…I HAD to…you were busy thinking about that stupid Tyra fic…bleh…Tyra, WHO NEEDS IT?!**

***raises an eyebrow* You know, I could set all those Tyra lovers on you for saying that…**

**Kai: Go ahead…see if I care!**

***smiles* OKIE THEN!  *lifts the gate, and all the Tyra lovers flog Kai for bashing Tyra…***

**+++ forty minutes later +++**

**Kai: *is bloody and bruised* Ow…ITAI!**

**Tyson: My poor Kai!  *tends to Kai's wounds***

***sweatdrops* Ooookkkkiiieeeee…Rand, care to do the disclaimer?**

**Rand****: Okie then!  Rumi-Chan does _NOT own Beyblade or any of its characters.  Takao Aoki-sama owns Bakuten Shoot Beyblade.  Rumi-Chan only owns me…but I'm not even in this story anyway!_**

***pats ****Rand****'s head* Good boy, now…ON WITH THE FIC!!!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Property of Kai_**

****

****

**_By: Rumi-Chan_**

****

****

**_Chapter II: Holy Crap!  Underpants!_**

+++

            It had been two days since the "T- shirt" incident.  However, Tyson was still in that plaid red miniskirt.   Why, you ask?

**~*Flashback: The day after the "T-shirt" incident (yesterday)*~**

            Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, Hiromi [1], and the Chief were sitting in one of the rooms of Tyson's dojo.  They were playing Truth or Dare.  It was Hiromi's turn to dare somebody.  She scanned the five boys and picked the Chief.

            "Kenny, Truth or Dare?"

            Kenny answered meekly, "Truth."

            Hiromi replied, "Is it true that you don't have eyes?"

            Kenny was sporting an anime vein.  He was the human version of the Manhattan Project.  "OF COURSE I HAVE EYES," he screeched, "HOW THE HELL DO YOU THINK I CAN SEE?  I JUST HAVE LONG BANGS! WHY DO PEOPLE ALWAYS ASK THAT?!"  He made an impression of Hiromi, "Kenny, do you have eyes? Where are your eyes, Kenny? I see you, but I don't see your eyes!  Exactly WHERE are your eyes, Kenny?"

            Hiromi blinked, Tyson, Rei, and Max stifled their giggles, and Kai just shook his head and smiled.  A disgruntled Kenny then fixed the glasses on top of his head, and asked Max "Truth or Dare."

            Max chose "dare".

            The Chief smirked, "Give Rei a nice lap dance."

            Max smiled seductively at Rei and sat on his lap.  He then proceeded with the lap dance.  Rei's face flushed red and he moaned when Max hit that right spot.  Tyson and Hiromi pounded their fists on the floor dying of laughter.  The Chief looked like a tomato and ducked behind his laptop.  Kai wished that Tyson would do that to him.  After 3 minutes, Rei let out a guttural growl and threw his head back.

            "Shit," he groaned, "Max, you made me come in my pants…"

            That was all Max needed to hear.  He kissed his boyfriend's nose, and then walked back to where he was sitting, swaying his hips slightly.  Meanwhile Tyson was howling, Hiromi was hyperventilating, Kenny peeked over Dizzi to see if it was safe to look, and Kai sent a knowing glance at Rei.

            Max rubbed his hands together and said, "Tyson! Truth or Dare?!"

            Tyson, being the bold teen he was, answered, "Dare!"

            Max grinned, "I dare you to wear girls' clothes for **ONE week starting tomorrow!"**

            Tyson gaped, "No way! Kai already publicly embarrassed me in front of you guys!"

            Max shrugged his shoulders, "A dare's a dare, Ty.  Besides, Kai forced me to dare you that!"

            Tyson's jaw dropped even further, "HE WHAT?!"  Tyson looked frantically between Kai and Max.  Kai nodded his head in agreement.

            "YOU BASTARD!"

            Kai opened one eye and looked at the stormy eyed teen who was being held back by Hiromi.  "What," he said, "you look hot when you're dressed up as a girl.  I can't help it.  Besides, I already have an outfit picked out for you to wear tomorrow.  I'm going to take you shopping for girls' clothes tomorrow.  And don't even think about backing out, Ty.  I'm spending the night so you can't escape. Your grandpa said it was okay."

            Tyson sat down in defeat and pouted, "Fine. But one week ONLY!"

**~*End of Flashback*~**

            That morning, Tyson woke up and made his way to the kitchen.  He saw Kai sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee while his grandpa was flipping pancakes.

            "Mornin' Tyson, my man," Ojii-san (Tyson's grandpa) said, "hope you had a good night's rest!"

            Kai put down his ceramic mug halfway full of coffee, black, two sugars.  "Don't forget your 'task', Tyson.  I already laid out your clothes on your desk, so take a shower, and put on your clothes."

            Tyson snapped, "You'd better not peek when I'm in the shower or when I'm changing, Kai."

            Kai finished the rest of his coffee, and put the mug down.  "Is that an invitation?"

            Tyson glared, flipped him off, and walked the other way.  Kai began to rise from his seat, but received a verbal assault by Tyson.

            "STAY RIGHT THERE YOU-YOU- YOU PERV!"

            Tyson then made his way to his room, grabbed his clothes, and marched off the bathroom.

+++

            Tyson was wearing the same red plaid miniskirt, a white camisole, black panties (girl underwear...if you aren't laughing, you'd better check your pulse…), white knee socks, and a see through periwinkle blouse.  Kai suggested that Tyson braid his hair, much to Tyson's dislike.  Tyson bent over laced up his black Converse All Stars and noticed Kai staring at his ass.

            "Do you mind?" he stated crossly.

            Kai blushed and turned his head sideways, occasionally staring at Tyson's bum.  "He's got a nice ass…" he mused.  

            Ojii-san waved good-bye as Kai escorted a scowling Tyson into his (Kai's) black Porsche. "Crazy things kids do these days," he said to himself.

            When they got at the shopping mall, Tyson was receiving hoots and whistles as he walked beside Kai.  Kai was glaring at everyone who came within three feet of Tyson, and placed a protective arm about Tyson's waist, making Tyson blush slightly.  As Kai was taking money out of the ATM machine, Tyson was standing off to the side, still scowling.  He felt someone pinch his bum and yelped.  Behind him was this thug, a sloppy grin and all.

            "Hey cutie," the thug said, "Are you here alone?"

            Before Tyson could respond, Kai pulled Tyson close to him and growled, "Ty," he snarled, "is with ME."

            The thug made a grab for Tyson, but Kai stepped between them and glared, "Ty. Is. Mine."

            The thug challenged Kai, "Really? I want proof."

            Kai smirked and turned Tyson around.  He then lifted up Tyson's miniskirt, pointed to the back of the underwear, and yelled, "See! There's your proof!"

            The thug stared, the shoppers stared, the employees stared, and even the security guards stared.  Tyson was beyond the point of humiliation.  The back of Tyson's underwear printed the same phrase as the shirt he wore two days ago in bold, bright yellow: _Property of Kai (no touchie, unless you're Kai!)_

            Tyson, beet red, shrieked, "KAI!"

+++End Chapter II+++

***sniggers then falls over laughing***

**Tyson: Damn you all!  **

**Max: I gave Rei a lap dance?!**

**Rei: And I came in my pants…**

**Hiromi: I asked Kenny if he had eyes? *scratches head* _Does_ he have eyes?**

**Kenny: Of COURSE I have eyes, goat dammit!!!**

**Kai: *drools* Ty, you are sooooo hot… *jumps Tyson***

**Tyson: ACK!**

**Rei: *snorts* Kai, take Tyson, you, and your sexual frustration in the closet, please!**

**~*~**

_            So, what did you think? Was it better?  And that was just Day One!  We still have six more days to go! ^^ Whee! I'm on a happy roll!  Review please!_

_Ja!_

_~*Rumi-Chan*~_

****

****


End file.
